Struggles and Love
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Dani and Santana have known each other for years. Dani knows she's a lesbian and is in love with her best friend, Santana Lopez. Dani struggles with self-harm and her abusive parents. Will Santana be able to save her or will everything fall apart for Dani? Dantana for course. Warning: Cutting. ONLY NINE CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Danielle "Dani" Snow and Santana Lopez have been best friends since they were seven and eight years old. Dani is a year younger than Santana but was put into Santana's grade since her mother is a teacher and Dani is a fast learner.

Currently sitting in Glee Club at fifteen and sixteen-years-old, the two best friends are Sue Sylvester's "spies". Well, they just never report to her because they love Glee, and Dani is too nice and loves Will Schuester as a teacher. Dani brings out the good in Santana, and always have been able to do that.

Dani is an out-of-the-closet lesbian and has gotten hate since she was ten, but Santana has one protective yet scary side of her. Dani knows almost everything about Santana, but she doesn't know that Santana is struggling to come to terms if she is bisexual, straight or a lesbian.

Performing a pop song together, Santana and Dani laugh while singing and dancing around to the fast beat. Finishing their performance, they sit down while everyone claps with their teammates, Quinn and Brittney.

"Wow, great choice." Will smiles, "Rachel, who do you think should have next week's duet?"

"Santana and Dani." Rachel answers smiling, "Their voices blend together amazingly."

After Glee, the four spies report to Sue. Already talking about their song choice for the next week, they arrive to Sue's office.

"Come in idiots." Sue calls. Ignoring the insult, they take their seats, "Lopez, Snow, why haven't you reported to me?" Sue snaps.

"There is nothing to report." Dani answers while Santana answers with, "Nothing is going on."

"Then why have Pierce and Fabray reported me?"

"They report about anything and everything?" Dani offers.

"You threw your friends under the bus, you're off the team." Sue counters leaving Dani with a confused look.

"I didn't throw them under the bus, coach." Dani returns.

"Fine, but you and Lopez are off the team."

"What do you think babe?" Dani questions Santana.

"Sounds good to me." Getting up and leaving, Dani and Santana burst out laughing at Sue's shocked face along with Brittney and Quinn.

At lunch, meeting up with their friends, Santana and Dani tell them that they are off the team.

"Wow." Puck, Santana's boyfriend, sighs.

"Coach hates us." Dani chuckles earning a smile from her best friend.

"It's creepy when you and Santana know what the other thinks." Finn points out, out of the blue.

"Quinn and Brittney are Coach's lap dogs." Santana smirks, "Is that what you were thinking?"

"Yes, but on nicer terms." Dani glares at Santana receiving the smirk to go away.

"Sorry."

"Much better."

~D&S~

With Dani that night, she frowns; Santana doesn't know that Dani has feelings for her. Very strong, it could be love for all Dani knows. But the feelings are strong. It hurts her to see Santana with Puck or any guy.

 _It's time to move on_. Dani thinks lying on her bed. She knows the Brittney is bisexual and is always up for a relationship. Maybe if she is free, Brittney could be her first relationship.

Dialling Brittney's number, Brittney picks up.

" **What's up, D?"**

"Hey Brittney. I was wondering, are you in a relationship?"

" **I'm single. Why?"**

"I was wondering if we may start something?"

" **Sure, might as well have something to do."**

"May we take it slow?"

" **Are you sure? So no make-out or anything?"**

"I'm sure."

" **You're annoying, but yes. See you tomorrow, girlfriend."**

"You too."

Hanging up, Dani goes to bed after texting Santana for an hour.

~S&D~

Santana walks into the school to see Brittney kiss Dani on the lips. Feeling jealousy, Santana immediately turns to Puck, kissing him the way she would kiss Dani if she would just react on what her heart wants.

Seeing Dani from the corner of her eye, she sees the younger girl take Brittney's hand walking down the hallway.

"Wow." Puck whispers holding Santana's waist, "You should kiss like that more often."

"No." Santana rejects, "We should head to class." Puck walks Santana to her English class, a class she has with Dani. Seeing Dani there, Santana takes her seat next to her.

"Hey babe." Dani forces a smile, Santana sees right through it.

"What's wrong?" Santana whispers.

"Jealous of a girl I like. I'm going to win her over. But how?"

"Do you know her?"

"Sort of. She has these secrets and daily battles. I don't want to trigger them."

"Take the easy way for now." Santana advise.

If only she knows that Dani was talking about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It has been a week since Santana found out Brittney and Dani is dating and that she and Dani are off the team for cheerleading. She and Puck are still dating but are on the edge of a break-up.

Dani walks out of her gym class crying. Bumping into Rachel who walked out of her science class when she saw Dani go by, Rachel pulls Dani into a hug.

"Do you need Santana?" Rachel whispers. Feeling Dani nod, Rachel takes Dani to the nearest washroom before running to Santana's math class.

Hearing Dani choking on her tears, Santana tells Rachel to lock the door.

"I'm not good enough Santana. I'm not good enough." Dani whispers trembling in Santana's arms.

"Rachel, could you turn around and don't look at all?" Santana asks softly.

"Okay." Rachel nods turning around.

Ignoring Dani's begging, Santana lifts Dani's sleeves to see her cuts. Brand new ones included.

"How long?" Santana asks getting up to clean up the fresh blood.

"A week." Dani sniffles. Santana knows Dani isn't all happy; she struggles with being who she is. Everyone, aside of her parents knows Dani is a lesbian. Dani knows that the second they catch on, Dani will be kicked out. Santana also knows that Dani's parents are abusive, it's their way or no way. Dani's home life is shit, and her school life is a mix of good and bad.

"How is Madison?" Madison is Dani's puppy that Santana bought her to cheer Dani up when she was really sick two years ago. It took a lot of begging, but it works.

"Good. She misses you." Dabbing the cuts gently, the paper towel and soap cleans the cuts. Santana knows Dani is trying to stop; hell three months ago was the last time she cut. And Dani will stop; it just takes time and patience.

Telling Dani funny stories from math class, Santana cleans the cuts before covering them. Telling Rachel she can turn back around, Rachel immediately sees the blood on the paper towels but doesn't question it.

"Brittney cheated on me as well." Dani tells Santana and Rachel, "But she didn't cause my breakdown." Santana nods understanding, her best friend is in therapy and has breakdowns from time to time, it's unpredictable.

Santana knows Dani had a fight with her gym teacher to miss out on today's lesson, and most likely will either have detention or a phone call home.

"Detention or phone call?"

"Phone call." Dani frowns resting her head on Santana's shoulder. Seeing this, Rachel knows something is up.

"How about the three of us have a sleepover?" Rachel offers.

"Really?" Dani smiles weakly.

"Yeah."

"Sounds great, Rachel." Santana agrees pulling out her cell phone. Dialling Dani's mom first, she agrees along with Santana's parents, "All set." Feeling Dani's head back on her shoulder, Santana laces their fingers together.

"You should just start dating, you look so comfortable and cute together." Rachel smiles earning a blush from Dani and a smirk from Santana.

"Oh really?" Santana challenges.

"Definitely." Blushing herself, Rachel is going to invite Kurt and Mercedes, Brittney and Quinn, hell to the no, "Are you and Brittney broken up, Dani?"

"Yes, just before my breakdown."

"Puck and I will be broken up at lunch. I just haven't ended it yet. But Puck is the guy version of Brittney." Santana reveals.

~S&D~

Dani's parents love Santana without a doubt, which is why Santana did the asking. Climbing out of her mom's car, Santana arrives to the door to hear Dani's whimpers. Knocking on the door quickly, Santana forces a smile seeing Dani's father Zachary.

"Hello Mr. Snow." Santana greets, "Is Dani ready to go to the sleepover?"

"She will take a few extra minutes, but she is ready. I'll help get her two bags into the car." Letting Zachary do so, Santana walks in, heading up to Dani's room where Dani cries.

"Here, babe." Santana whispers taking the cover-up that Santana bought her when she first found out at ten. Covering the strangle mark around Dani's neck, Santana kisses Dani's forehead gently.

"Maddy?" Dani whispers. Santana discovered when Dani gets abused by both of her parents; she goes into a timid, shy, little girl mode.

"Maddy will come with us." Seeing Dani's tiny nod and smile, Santana hugs Dani gently before picking Maddy up off the bed. Leading the way down, Santana sings _Raise Your Glass_ gently and pretends to be gangster to earn a laugh from her best friend.

Arriving to the car, Santana places Maddy on Dani's lap before hoping into the back with her. Santana's mom knows where Dani goes; Maddy goes, which she doesn't mind. Santana's mom is aware of the abuse a little, like she sees the signs, but she doesn't know that the abuse is happening.

Parking at Rachel's house the two of them climb out before Dani picks Maddy up. Taking all four bags, which Dani argued with, Dani gives up. Closing the door, Dani gives Santana's mom a quickly hug before following Santana up to the door, which she is kicking lightly.

"Ring the doorbell." Dani rolls her eyes giggling when Santana rings it with her nose.

"I got four bags, you got Maddy, and it's fair." Hearing feet on the other end, Rachel opens the door.

"Aww, a puppy." Rachel smiles letting them in. Letting Maddy sniff her, Rachel gently pets her, "What's her name?"

"Madison." Santana answers dramatically putting the bags down, "Maddy for short."

"We are in my room."

"We? Who is the we again?"

"Kurt and Mercedes." Rachel laughs taking the two bags before leading the way upstairs.

Up in her room, Rachel introduces Maddy to everyone, who is now curled up between Santana and Dani getting a tummy rub. As for Dani, Dani is slowly getting back on track so Santana answers everything for her that makes the younger girl freeze.

"Kids dinner!" Rachel's dad calls from downstairs. Dani freezes taking Santana's wrist tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Are you okay, Dani?" Rachel asks softly once Kurt and Mercedes are gone.

"They have to get passed me first." Santana promises.

"Scared." Dani whispers. Hearing this, Rachel knows something is up.

"Would you like me to tell them you're shy, Dani, so they will be respectful?"

"That would be great." Santana agrees. Doing just that, Rachel heads downstairs, and after a lot of encouraging, Dani and Santana arrive halfway through dinner with Maddy following.

When they are finished eating, Kurt and Mercedes go get change as Rachel staying with Dani and Santana at the table. Asking softly if Maddy may have some of her dinner, Rachel just nods happy that Dani is getting more comfortable.

When they are finished, Rachel lets Santana and Dani to walk Maddy alone. Taking Dani's hand in her's, Santana gets Dani to tell her what Zachary did before she arrived. Upstairs, Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes can't hear what is being said but just couldn't help but want to get them together.

"Spin the bottle." Kurt whispers.

"Seven minutes in heaven." Mercedes smiles.

"Truth or dare." Rachel agrees, "But if Dani doesn't feel comfortable, we won't push. Agreed?"

"Agreed. But why?" Kurt questions.

"Dani hasn't been herself this week. And I don't want her to pull away." _Plus Dani is scared today._

Hearing barking followed by laughter, Rachel smiles with Kurt looking at the door to see Santana carrying Dani in, where she is laughing. Maddy is at their feet nipping Dani's fingers. Once having Dani balanced on her hands, Santana releases her to see Dani doing a handstand. Coming down, Rachel laughs letting them get changed.

"Spin the bottle!" Kurt cheers once Dani and Santana sit down, "May I go first?"

Agreeing, Kurt spins the bottle to only kiss Mercedes. Rachel spins to only kiss Dani. Mercedes spins to kiss Santana. Santana spins to kiss Rachel. Dani spins to kiss Kurt.

"Seven minutes in heaven?" Mercedes offers. Seeing Dani's terrified eyes, Mercedes gives her a hug and offers to go in with her. In the closet, Dani hugs her knees thankful that it's only Mercedes. Sitting in silence, the seven minutes comes to an end, where Dani bolts out and back to her spot. Taking their turns, Santana picks Dani.

Sitting in the closet, Dani closes her eyes hiding her face in Santana's neck.

"You're here with me, not him." Santana whispers over and over until the time is up.

~S&D~

After a movie is Truth or Dare. Dani decided to sit out and just watch which everyone is okay with. Watching them dare Santana was funny, watching Kurt answer the questions asked, and everyone just rotates between the two.

Now it's the dare to end the game, and it's to Santana.

"Dare." Santana grins.

"I dare you to kiss Dani on the lips for five minutes." Rachel dares. Staring at Dani, Santana rolls her eyes seeing Dani stick out her tongue. Just like that, Santana catches Dani by surprise by kissing her. Both of them have their eyes closed and Dani kisses Santana back.

Giving each other silent high-fives, the other three have grins on their faces.

"Five minutes is up." Rachel calls out when the timer ends. The two don't break away fast.

Watching Santana say something in Dani's ear, Dani nods.

"We should go to bed, school tomorrow." Kurt reminds them as the clock hits ten-thirty.

"Okay." Making their beds, Rachel makes one on the floor to be fair. Turning off the lights, Dani stiffens in her sleeping bag until Maddy curls up at her head and Santana's hand laces with her's.

During the night, Dani awakes from a nightmare. Wiping her tears and forgetting where she is, Dani feels Zachary's hand on her throat. Choking her, Dani chokes out Santana's name.

In her sleeping bag, Santana awakes hearing her name. Hearing it softer, Santana moves to Dani's sleeping bag. Hearing Maddy growl biting her hand, Santana ignores waking Dani. Choking on air, Santana kisses Dani's nose.

"I'm right here. Maddy bit me by the way." Santana whispers.

"She does that." Dani whispers wiping her tears. Feeling Santana moving, Dani wonders what she is doing until Santana's arm wraps around her waist.

"No one will touch you. They have to go through me and Maddy."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Gently kissing Dani's lips, Santana thinks back to when she whispered in Dani's ears, _Just give me time to accept myself._

Dani's doing just that.

~D&S~

The next morning Rachel awakes first and couldn't help but take a photo while waking Kurt and Mercedes.

After getting ready ahead of the alarm, Rachel leaves it on so the other two can sleep longer. Hearing the alarm twenty minutes later, Santana shuts it off before looking at her phone to see the photo Rachel texted her. Setting it has her profile picture on Facebook, Santana wakes Dani.

After getting ready, Dani looks at the photo Rachel sent her and sets it at her cover photo on Facebook. Seeing Santana has it as her profile photo, Dani grins at her.

"It's a good photo." Santana states blushing slightly.

"I know right?" Rachel grins.

After taking Maddy out and Santana's mom picks them up, she sees Dani's bruised neck.

"Dani honey, when we get to our house, put cover-up on your neck." Freezing, Santana gasps, immediately looking at Dani's neck. Thankfully Dani's sweater is covering most of it, "Santana never told me anything, I've been piecing it together for years. I know you will say you don't want help, but remember, if you need us, we will come over and get you. The door is open for you all times of the day and night."

Seeing Dani nod, Jasmine nods as well frowning. Her best friend since birth is abusing his own daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Arriving to school a little late, the two rushes into the building in the middle of the anthem. Stopping immediately, they listen to the announcements before going to the office. Getting their late slips, Santana walks Dani to gym.

"Will you be okay?" Santana whispers making sure.

"Yeah, Rachel will run to get you if needed." Dani nods.

"See you soon." Waiting for Dani to go in, Santana waits until she sees Dani in the gym before going to math.

In gym, everyone is wearing t-shirts and Dani is the only one who isn't. Gym class is her mom's class. Her mom gives her detentions and calls her dad if needed. But either way, she's screwed.

"You're late." Taylor snaps.

"Sorry mom." Dani apologizes.

"Twenty laps in the next five minutes." Starting to protest, Dani takes off jogging. Watching everyone play basketball, Dani gets bumped into a few times but keeps running.

In the five minutes, she gets nine done. Stopping in front of Taylor, Dani gasps for air.

"I can't believe you quit cheerleading. What, are you going to quit soccer to?" Taylor snarls.

"Well," Dani starts until she gets cut off with a smack of the clipboard in the arm, hard. No one saw it.

"I don't care what you do or don't want to do. You will do as your father and I tell you."

 _And here comes the verbal abuse._ Dani thinks.

"You are just a lesbian slut. You are lucky I haven't told your father. I saw you dating that girl last week; she's a hell a lot better than you. Both physically and mentally. You are this broken little kid who needs fixing. Now get out of my face."

Leaving the gym Dani changes before going into the shower. Pulling out the razor, Dani lets her tears out while cutting. _Mom's right, I disappoint them both. They told me a million times I'm not worth life._

Once finished, Dani watches the blood mixed with water runs down into the drain. Covering her blood soaked skin with her sweater she notices the blood is soaking through. Trying to stop it, she presses them to her hoping to stop the bleeding. It doesn't work.

On her way out, Dani runs to Rachel and knocks on the door. Asking for the older girl, Dani collapses onto the ground having another breakdown. Immediately running to get Santana, the teacher keeps an eye on Dani until Rachel and Santana run over.

"Careful of her arms." Santana orders helping Dani to her feet. Going into the girls' washroom, Rachel locks the door, helping to stop the bleeding without questions.

Once the bleeding is done, Santana throws the paper towels away before sitting down looking at her.

"Babe, why? What did the witch say?" Santana frowns deeper as Dani starts crying again, scratching at the scabs but Santana stops her and lets her scratch her palm just for the feeling. Besides, it's not hard; you barely feel Dani's nails, "Her bitch of a mother is the gym teacher and Dani's soccer coach."

"Not worth life." Dani whimpers finally at the end of the rough stages. With her arms around her knees and face buried in her knees Dani recites every word that Taylor said to Dani and the now bruising clipboard mark.

"I'm telling that bitch right now, you are off that team." Storming out, Santana ignores Dani's cries marching straight into the gym.

"Mrs. Snow!" Santana screams furious. Jumping at her daughter's best friend's voice, Taylor turns around.

"What is it, Lopez?" Taylor sighs annoyed.

"Dani is having a second breakdown in two days." Santana fakes a frown; "I don't think she should play soccer until her therapist says differently."

"Fine." Taylor agrees knowing she has to do as Santana says or she will get into more trouble then she is currently in for child abuse.

~D&S~

Three weeks later, Dani tells her therapist everything about her breakdowns leaving out the abuse. As predicted, Dani's therapist removes Dani for soccer until further notice. Giving her new tips and her card to call, along with a new appointment, Dani leaves the office feeling lighter.

Zachary drives Dani to school, not speaking a word. Walking into the school, Santana tackles Dani since it's Glee Club.

"Everything okay?" Santana makes sure walking with Dani to the room.

"Yeah, I missed her." Dani smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't forget to look up the songs as you read. It adds to the story.**

 **Chapter Five**

Santana and Dani are currently arguing about a rumour of Dani and Brittney going further than kissing.

"I said no, why can't you just believe me?" Dani snaps.

"Just get out of my face." Santana shouts. Doing just that, Dani leaves Santana standing in the middle of the sidewalk outside Dani's house, "We never fight like this." Santana whispers leaving. Thankfully they live in the same district.

~S&D~

Walking into the school the next day, Santana notices that Dani isn't there, Taylor is, plus her dad David and Zachary work together.

Worried, Santana waits until after math to leave the school. Catching a bus, Santana arrives to the closest bus stop before running all of the way to Dani's. Arriving to the house, Santana climbs the tree before walking across the roof to Dani's window. Knocking on the window, Santana gasps seeing Dani can barely move. Opening the window, Santana slips in, closing it. There is Maddy guarding the door showing her teeth.

"It's me Maddy." Santana whispers, as Maddy runs over, "What happened babe?"

"Dad." Dani pants.

"What did he do?"

"Beat me, three times."

"Why?" Santana asks shocked.

"Maddy bit him." Santana and Dani look at Maddy who is back at the door with her teeth bared.

"Good girl."

After helping Dani throughout the day, Santana sneaks out last minute, literally. Santana knows Dani was telling the truth about Brittney, Brittney lied just for the hell of it.

~D&S~

It's Nationals weekend and Dani and Santana have a duet to sing. A song that they both love, well, Santana in secret.

Climbing onto the bus, they have a theme to their performance. To follow this country singer's awards and inspiration to most of the girls and even Kurt and Finn, they chose _Taylor Swift_.

They have four songs that they have chose, Rachel's solo and group, group and duet. In that order.

Arriving to the competition it's everyone's opening day. Finally after a lot of waiting, they arrive to New Directions.

As an opening Rachel starts singing _Invisible_ until after the chorus.

 _I just want to show you_

 _She don't even know you_

 _She's never going to love you_

 _Like I want to_

 _And you just see right through me_

 _If you only knew me_

 _We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable_

Instead of just invisible

Then the song switched to _A Place In This World_.

At the end of the song _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together_.

Finally it's Dani's and Santana's duet, _Love Story_.

At the end of _Love Story_ , Santana pulls Dani into a kiss.

Hearing silence, before cheering and applause, the New Directions bow before climbing off stage.

"That wasn't classy." Jesse, Rachel's ex-boyfriend, snaps at them.

"At least Romeo got Juliet." Santana rebuts, kissing Dani again.

A few hours later, the top ten groups are chosen. Will goes to look as Santana taunts Jesse by making out with Dani in front of him as Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes laugh.

Will arrives back to the group in time to hear Santana snap.

"Hey! No one touches my girlfriend."

"Hey, Mr. Schue." Dani greets laughing.

"Shit."

"Santana." Will smiles, "Bad news, Jesse you were wrong about the kiss. The kiss put us in the top two."

~S&D~

That Monday morning, Santana and Dani carry the second place trophy through the school to the classroom. They came in second at Nationals. Not making the top ten like Jesse predicted. Will recorded them performing and a person next to Will was like;

 _YES! Romeo got Juliet! Even though Romeo is a girl, but Romeo got Juliet!_

The person is a very popular man who supports gay rights and was there to see if anyone would stand up for what they believe in. New Directions do. When the man found out Will is their director, he got excited and gave Will his number so if he needs any help with New Directions, he will happily help, even if it's money.

Placing the trophy down, Santana immediately pulls Dani into a kiss.

"Sweet, a make out, keep going." Puck comments quickly sitting down to find the two girls staring, "What? Keep the show going."

Shrugging, Santana was about to, but Dani stops her.

"I thought you were angry?" Dani asks Puck.

"When I found out Santana was going to you, I got over it. You two are hot together. Now kiss!"

Mid-laugh, Santana kisses Dani who kisses right back.

"Now that's the make out I want to see!" Puck cheers.

 _Sometimes I wonder about him._ Dani thinks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sitting in her bedroom at midnight, Dani is beaten to a pulp, yet again. It's mid-summer and Santana has yet to arrive back from summer camp. Climbing out of her window with Maddy, Dani makes it to the ground easily. Between haters and Zachary, Dani never stood a chance. Taylor and Zachary heard about her and Santana, and Dani lied to protect Santana.

" _Santana was just experimenting. She's straight."_

Thankfully, they believed her. For once.

Arriving to Santana's house, Dani collapses blacking out. Maddy barks loudly licking Dani's face who doesn't awake. Whimpering, Maddy bares her teeth when the door opens revealing Jasmine and her husband Samuel.

"Maddy, stand down." Samuel orders. Shockingly Maddy bites him hard when he gets too close, "Shit."

"She's protecting Dani." Jasmine whispers.

"I know. Call Santana down."

Doing just that, Santana freezes seeing the excitement. Calming Maddy down enough to let her parents get Dani inside, Maddy immediately runs to Dani's side.

"We have to get her out of that house." Jasmine states furious.

"I know mom, but Dani will lie. She lied to her therapist." Santana points out. Santana got home less than thirty minutes ago and went straight to bed. Letting her parents clean Dani up, they move her to her bedroom, where Maddy is laying on Santana's bed guarding her.

Walking over to Maddy, Santana climbs over her to she can lay down. Wrapping her arms around Dani lightly, Santana kisses her lips.

"You're safe now, babe." Santana whispers.

The next morning, Dani whimpers but awakes to Santana's hushing her and Maddy licking her face.

"San?" Dani whispers wincing when she goes to wipe sleep from her eyes.

"I'm here, Dani." Santana promises. Rolling over, which Maddy shadows by moving closer, Dani cuddles into Santana's safe warm arms, "Besides your dad, did anyone else hurt you?"

"Some bullies from school. Karofsky tried to stop it but they held him back." Dani explains, "Mom and dad think you were just experimenting."

"They think I'm straight, right?"

"Yes." Dani nods. Pulling her chin up gently, Santana places her lips on her's.

"I'm not." Santana smiles, "Because you're mine and I'm yours."

~D&S~

Throughout the rest of summer, Santana takes Dani out on dates, like to movies, dinner; celebrate the end of summer with a small party only with the New Directions, and just hang out together.

The first day of school has arrived, and Santana has terrified everyone outside of friends and is just plain furious since Dani has been called in 'sick'. Bumping into Quinn and Brittney, Santana receives sympathetic looks.

"We know your girlfriend is getting abused." Quinn whispers.

"Why doesn't she get out of there?" Brittney questions.

"Why do you want to know?" Santana snaps.

"Brittney was driving by and took a photo."

"Why didn't you help her, when was this?"

"Last night." Santana freezes, "She was raped, Santana. By her own father. Brittney was leaving her grandparents that live across the road."

Before more could be said, Santana bolts to the gym to find Taylor and Zachary there with Dani. Dani's mouth is bleeding as she is sitting in a corner terrified. Taylor and Zachary are talking and every once in a while points a Dani who shakes.

Catching Dani's eye, Santana waves her over but Dani shakes her head and looks away. Santana's heart breaks. Pulling out her cell phone, Santana dials Jasmine's number and tells her everything, immediately Jasmine and Samuel drives over with the police.

Hearing running feet, Santana doesn't realize twenty minutes went by. Dani was already beaten again, and Santana couldn't do anything to stop it. Looking up, Santana lets the police go in as Jasmine and Samuel hugs their daughter. Samuel watches as Dani panics and freaks out when people try to touch her so he goes in to try. Surprisingly, Dani dives right into his arms.

"We know for a fact you will take her in, it's a bit obvious." An officer chuckles lightly. Gently lifting Dani onto a stretcher he holds her hand as they buckle her in.

Getting pushed out; Dani closes her eyes after watching Santana take her other hand in her's. Jasmine has her hand on top of Samuel's.

Feeling the eyes of the students Dani peeks out when they walk by the Glee Club room to see everyone looking panicked. That is when her eyes close.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't forget to look up the songs as you read. It adds to the story.**

 **Chapter Seven**

Hearing someone singing _Rihanna's Diamonds_ Dani recognizes Finn's voice followed by everyone from New Directions. Opening her eyes slightly, Dani smiles at them who keep singing giving her hugs one at a time. Sadly her eyes don't stay open but her ears do.

The next time she awakes, she hears her girlfriend's voice singing _Danny Fernandes' Fly Again_.

Arriving to the chorus, Dani joins in softly.

 _Can you take_

 _These broken wings_

 _And learn to fly again_

 _I know that's what we need_

 _I can feel it in my skin_

 _Before I fade away_

 _I know I will love again_

Smiling Santana continues staring Dani in the eyes, singing to her.

"You will fly again, Dani. You just need time." Santana promises.

"I love you."

"I love you too, forever and always." Gently kissing her, Santana means every word; she knows no one will be able to measure to Dani so why bother trying? _I'll just be the lovesick teenager._

~D&S~

While Dani is in the hospital, Santana bounces between skipping some school to be able to watch Dani awake or to go to sleep. Talking with Rachel, Santana hears laughter and Dani's name. Turning to the people, Santana marches up to them.

"What did you say about my girlfriend?" Santana snaps.

"Oh, uhm." The girl older than she is, and taller, shrink back nervously. Without needing more Santana slams the girl into the lockers.

"Tell all of your friends to back off my girlfriend. Got it?" The girl nods, "Good."

Rachel pulls Santana back and pulls her to Finn who does the same to the guys on the football time with Santana next to him.

"Wow, the school is afraid of Santana, this is so amazing." Rachel teases the other girl who laughs.

"Do you think Dani is okay?" Santana whispers walking into Glee.

"Yes she is, your parents are taking her in too, until her aunt and uncle move down here in the next month." Rachel answers, "Does her aunt and uncle know she's a lesbian?"

"No. And not accepting either. I just hope they will accept her. As long as she doesn't get hurt and not get taken from me, I'm good with them."

"How was Dani this morning?"

"Good actually. She spoke a little and fell back to sleep. We kissed."

"Charming."

"Damn right."

"Everyone, we got a phone call less than five minutes ago telling us that Dani has been released from the hospital and getting moved to the New York hospital where her aunt and uncle live. Santana, Dani left you Maddy."

Santana snaps awake to only cry into Maddy's fur. Santana's and Dani's worst fear happened, Dani was taken away. But Dani still wears the promise ring Santana gave Dani on their third date.


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't forget to look up the songs while reading or you will be confused.**

 **Chapter Eight**

Dani sobs into her hospital pillow not speaking a word to anyone. All she does is cry, listen to Santana's iPod and charger she left her and glare at everyone. She was told they were _moving_ to Ohio, not her to be _moved_ to New York.

When Dani is better, her phone was taken away but behind their backs, Dani bought a second hand laptop and talks to her friends that way. But that was the last day she used her voice to anyone but herself alone. Singing softly to _Shawn Desman's Bulletproof_ the song fits her perfectly. She was bulletproof until her aunt and uncle shot her down.

Walking into her school, Dani is known as the "mute" but she joined their Glee Club so she can see her friends. Thankfully it's the new school year and in two years, Santana promised her that she would come and find her, no matter where. And since Dani knows Santana like the back of her hand, she will do just that.

To audition for the new year, Dani sings _Shawn Desman's Click_. She got in easily.

Sitting in at her table alone, Dani plays with her food until someone jumps on her back. Turning around, Dani grins and squeals seeing Santana. The Ohio and New York Glee Clubs are having a playful battle to see who can be better.

"Hey babe." Santana grins kissing her girlfriend happily.

"I missed you." Dani whispers as the New Directions and Will joins them.

"I missed you too. One year, three months, twelve days." Every day Santana counts down until she can leave home to see Dani and never have to leave again. Hugging Santana close, Rachel takes photos of them so they have some memories on Facebook.

"So, Nationals are at our school this year." Rachel tells Dani, "Think your team will make it."

Dani shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know. They never sing in practice. We just get music and leave. It's boring."

"Wow, the mute speaks." Greg, a school bully says behind Dani, "And is a lesbian, wow, that's new."

"Get lost jack-" Dani covers Santana's mouth.

"Get lost idiot." Puck growls, "If not, I will make you."

"Me too." Finn agrees.

"And me." Mike stands up as all of guys and girls, even Will stands up glaring at him. Dani looks at him challenging.

"I will get you later Snow." Greg calls before returning to his table.

"Thank you guys." Dani smiles her second smile since moving to New York.

"We love you, we're family." Quinn smiles.

"I wanted to punch him." Santana pouts pretending to sniffle.

"Aww, you'll get him later." Dani giggles.

"Okay." Santana smiles excitedly.

Dani pulls Santana into a kiss, which Puck sees.

"YES! A MAKE OUT SESSION!" Puck cheers earning smacks and laughter. Santana and Dani look at him before rolling their eyes and just hold each other.

~S&D~

 _My hands keep shaking_

 _Heart is racing_

 _I can't make it stop_

 _Cause I'm just waiting_

 _For those words to drop_

 _It's like sitting on dynamite_

 _Tik tok tik tok_

 _I know I'm sitting on dynamite_

 _Tik tok tik tok_

Dani sings _Shawn Desman's Dynamite_.

"You like that Canadian singer." Santana teases listening.

"Yes I do, he's amazing and brother of _Danny Fernandes_." Dani states excitedly, "And also, diabetes is _not_ deadly. Why do people here say that? Canada doesn't and they are ahead in information wise."

"US is dumb for not keeping up with Canada?" Santana jokes.

"Good point. But seriously, it's _not_ deadly. Get over it."

It is the end of the day and Dani is waiting for her ride to arrive. Santana wants to come out and see how it goes, and if worst comes to worst, Dani can stay with her and Maddy. Yes, Santana brought Maddy, and her mom is with her. One parent is with them for supervision.

Seeing her ride a few minutes later, Dani leads her over to her aunt and uncle.

"Why are you standing out there, Dani?" Dani's uncle questions.

"This is my girlfriend, Santana." Dani answers, "I'm a lesbian."


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't forget to look up the songs while reading or you will be confused.**

 **Chapter Nine**

"You're a what?" The aunt asks as the uncle smiles.

"Lesbian. Like our daughter." The uncle chuckles.

"Thank gosh." The aunt sighs in relief, "It's nice to meet you, Santana."

"You as well madam." Santana smiles kissing Dani's cheek.

"You two are cute together." The uncle grins, "Now we know who Dani will get married to."

~S&D~

Dani stands with her school's Glee Club, already memorized the two songs they are performing, _Remind Me_ by _Brad Paisley_ and _Carrie Underwood_ , and _Ella Mae Bowen_ 's version of _Holding Out For A Hero_ from _Footloose_.

Standing at the front and center, Dani shyly starts to sing for the school.

 _It's been song long that you forget_

 _The way I used to kiss your neck_

 _Remind me, remind me_

 _So on fire so in love_

 _Way back when we couldn't get enough_

 _Remind me, remind me_

Getting her voice stronger and more powerful, Dani sings to Santana with a smile on her face.

When the song comes to an end, the next one immediately starts.

After the song ends the school claps politely and some people cheer. After Dani's old school performs, which Dani cheered all the way through which caused her to get glares.

"Coach, she's a traitor." A member of the group informs the teacher.

"I know." The teacher nods, "Which is why she is off the team."

Stunned but not hurt, Dani just gives them a thumbs up.

"How were we babe?" Santana asks walking over.

"Amazing. Guess what." Dani smiles.

"What?"

"I'm off the team." Immediately holding back her girlfriend as she curses in Spanish, Finn picks Santana up as Puck picks Dani up for the hell of it.

"What do you mean you are off the team?" Will asks confused.

"Just because I was cheering for you. I'm counted as a traitor." Shocked, Santana glares at the other team, pinned down by the shoulders by Puck and Finn.

"San, relax, I'm okay with it." Dani promises.

"You're back with us then." Santana answers easily, "Not like you really left."

"I can't."

"Transfer student, hello." Rachel counters.

Dani tries to argue, but Santana kisses her.

"Make out!" Puck holds them in place and the second they were given they smack him. Puck holds his stomach glaring at Dani.

"Don't start." Dani chuckles rolling her eyes as Santana kisses her again.

~D&S~

"I swear I hate mornings." Santana grumbles to her wife of seven years, Dani.

"You and I say that every morning." Dani counters rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"What's worse is Rachel and Finn are coming over."

"They live next door, San."

"No excuse."

"Heck, my parents are coming over with the police today."

"That's today, I thought that was tomorrow?"

"You need your coffee."

"Heck yes."

Not that long later, the police arrive with the parents and the uncle and the aunt sit with Dani and Santana calmly. Once they see Dani's and Santana's hands laced together is when the police pull them out of Dani's life forever. Surprisingly, Dani doesn't care.


End file.
